Shek
"You thought you could trick me? Please. I invented clauses and fine print and every twist in a deal you can think of. I'm the God of Bargains, you stupid little monkey! No one swindles Shek!" -Shek Shek is the Greater Deity of Bargains, Desire, Corruption, Creativity, Greed, and Cooking. He is worshiped around the cosmos by merchants, bankers, chefs, and businessmen, and is often called upon by mortals to make deals and grant wishes. Biography Shek came into being during the Dawn Era, where he soon became known as a mischievous prankster who pulled infamous jokes across the cosmos. He took part in the early battles of the War of Wrath, arrogantly venturing into the Abyss on his own, where after clearing four layers of their hordes of demons, he was nearly overwhelmed, only to have his life saved by the joint efforts of Torgoroth and then Archangel Venozal. Millennia later, when he began dealing with mortals, he attempted to show his thanks to Torgoroth by twisting deals to result in death whenever possible, and to Venozal by attempting to corrupt mortals and send them to the Infernal Pits, which the Archdevil greatly appreciates. To this day, Shek and Venozal remain friends, with Shek having instructed Venozal in the arts of charm and deception shortly after his exile, and often inviting Venozal to his realm of the Neverglades. Physical Appearance Shek most often prefers to appear as a lean, handsome young man with a tangle of curly hair, from which sprout a pair of goatlike horns. Personality Shek is recognized as the most mischievous of deities, enjoying playing pranks on gods and mortals alike. He revels in manipulating mortals as pawns in his endless schemes, making a habit of collecting their souls in order to gain dominion of them. Shek's considerable cunning and intellect render him incredibly arrogant and vain, and he enjoys worship by mortals and flattery in all its forms. Shek is incredibly childlike in many ways, being extremely possessive of his belongings (which include mortal souls), and often throwing tantrums when his plans are thwarted and never forgetting slights of any sort. In his innumerable deals with mortals, he always seeks to twist the terms of bargains to his own favor. Powers Due to his status as a Greater Deity, Shek holds absolute and divine command over certain aspects of reality. Divine Domains: Shek's divine spheres give him control over certain aspects of existence. * Greed Manipulation: As the God of Greed, Shek is gifted with the power to control greed, being able to induce it in lesser beings or even remove it. ** Greed Aura: The mere presence of Shek can cause most mortals to be inflamed with greed, causing them to desire greater and greater wealth, power, and other vices. ** Greed Instillment: Contact with Shek has the potential to instill a greedy and avaricious personality. * Oath Manipulation: As the God of Bargains, Shek possesses the ability to make sworn oaths utterly binding. When this power is invoked, it is impossible for any save a being equal or greater in power than himself to break the deals he makes. Skills Charisma: Shek is a dangerously charming being, with his wit and sense of humor being able to fool the vast majority of beings into considering him nothing but a jovial and mysterious prankster, masking his more insidious qualities. Due to the pranks he often gets up to with other gods, he is often forced to talk his way out of many situations. * Seduction: Shek's charm allows him to seduce most beings with little effort. He is well known for many scandalous affairs with various goddesses. Genius Intellect: Shek is widely regarded as one of the most insidiously clever beings within the cosmos, known for brewing countless schemes to satisfy his desires and provide him with amusement. * Master Manipulator: Shek is most skilled at discerning the wants and desires of other beings, which he uses to maneuver them into fulfilling his own wishes. Trivia * Shek is widely worshiped by merchants, who often invoke him when striking deals and business transactions.